The Mystery of Marion Harkness
by hotsasukefan
Summary: Mickey finds a woman called Marion Harkness who looks exactly like Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness protects Marion. Marion Harkness meets a gentleman in regency era clothing. The Eighth Doctor invites Marion for a trip. Mickey and Martha must find the current Doctor in order to solve the mystery. Multiple POV, losely (very very losely) based on 50 First Dates (very very very Loosely)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mickey Smith

Mickey Smith used to be an ordinary bloke with an ordinary job and ordinary life. His highlights were visiting bars to watch the latest matches.

Rose Tyler his childhood sweetheart and best friend was also someone whom he perceived as ordinary. It was after her meeting the Doctor something he realised insisted was the Universe waiting for the Doctor most darkest moment before giving him hope, Though she goes by Rose Tyler.

He whisked her away, and she learned to stand up not just for herself and her loved one but for anybody without a voice.

Of course like any other "ape" he reacted with jealousy and bitterness after all another male had taken her and had helped her to become better.

Any man pitiful would be jealous, and bitter.

He was a fool , He had taken her for granted and somebody else took her hand and made her feel accepted. He showed her a better way.

It took him a long time for jealousy towards the Doctor to envy at what Rose had become. The ordinary shop girl had become a hero, she had become so much, and here he was same old Rickey the Idiot. So of course he jumped at the opportunity to travel with the Doctor.

Although he knew Rose loved the Doctor it took him traveling with them to realise that the Doctor returned those feelings.

Soon after joining Team Tardis he found his second chance in Pete's Universe. He helped to save the universe, but Rickey of that Universe died. So he decided to takes his place, he bid his childhood sweetheart literally disappear from the universe. Feeling light hearted and ready to begin his second chance.

Mickey liked to think that those 2 years helped him mature, he had learned not to take people for granted. In turn of events Rose returned and was locked in Pete's Universe. Mickey watched as her world fell apart around her eyes he watched as she fell into the pits of despair. But he also saw her strength when she snapped back to reality, he was there a hand ready.

She did what she believed the Doctor would do, she felt sad for a few days but she picked herself up and continued saving the world. he had her back he brought her Ice cream he expected nothing but her friend ship. He knew how deep her love for the Doctor ran, he not only knew better but also all he felt for Rose was the love of a childhood friend.

He watched her as she worked her way up in Torchwood until she herself was running a team. She became a diplomat and worked with the alien "experts" in identifying any fluctuations in time and space.

All the while he himself was researching for a way to send her back. He found a way, well he and Jake found the way, just in time.

In another turn of events of Events Rose, Jackie, and himself found themselves returning to their original universe. They saved it, by then he had made his choice to return permanently. He bid Jackie good bye and made Rose promise to keep in touch.

He ran after Jack and the woman who would a year later become his wife, Martha Jones. That was the last he had seen of the Tardis, and Rose Tyler.

He tried to not let it worry him, after all Rose had disappeared for 1 year who's to say the Doctor isn't still that bad a driver.

He reasoned they had a lot of catching up, after all knowing them they were probably neck deep in trouble and still laughing.

How could he blame Rose when he himself was guilty of the same thing?

He would not have worried had it not been for the last time he had met the Doctor. He had the eyes of a man that knew his time had come. A horrible sinking feeling which grew as he realised that Rose was not by his side.

Horrible thoughts of Rose having died, which would have explained as to why the doctor was in that condition.

Immediately after he had dialed Rose's number only to get and out of reach signal. Martha and him held a conversation not verbally but with their eyes.

Martha called the Doctor only for it to ring until she hit voicemail.

Mickey took her phone and called Jack Harkness, only to have him hang up. The second time he called went straight to voicemail.

Mickey and Martha decided to take action then.

-BADWOLF-

The Doctor was impossible to track but Captain Jack Harkness was another matter. One of his contacts had called Mickey to give him information on Jack's location.

He was on his way to meet the informant, when a woman's scream came out of an alley way half a block away Mickey jump into action. he had not even taken 2 steps when a burst of golden light came from the mouth of the alley way.

By the time Mickey made it the light was long gone. He access the situation.

All he saw was a blond woman slumped against the wall her wavy mid back hair covering her face was slumped against the wall.

What worried him was that she was not moving, and that there was no sign of the threat.

Cautiously he made his way to the woman without moving her he checked her pulse, he felt a strong steady pulse meaning she was just unconscious He saw no visible wounds, he moved her hair out of the way and let out a curse, he quickly scooped her up and carried her to his car.

How Rose Tyler had come to be in this alley way he did not know.

**A/N**_ alright i know i still have another story to update and i swear i should bee updating this week. but this plot bunny has been running through my head and i got the general outline and all..._

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Martha Jones-Smith**

Martha Jones Smith was the woman who walked the earth. Currently though she was sitting in her home office.

She had gotten in contact with other old companions and with many of her contacts who knew of him.

Him being of course the Doctor

Currently nothing could be found on the whereabouts on either Jack or the Doctor.

She was in conference with some of the world leaders, many of whom owed her favors and debts and others who where very close friends, and they all said the same thing the Doctor had regenerated. Which matched up with what she and Mickey had theorized, from the last time they had seen the Doctor.

The problems where 1st no sign of Rose Tyler, 2nd the silence of Jack's end, and 3rd the Doctor refusal to answer his phone.

"Martha!" she heard Mickey yell out, instinctively she reached for her gun. Mickey was home too early. As a precaution she always kept a gun at hand.

Walking down the stairs he saw Mickey carrying a blond woman, not just any blond woman but the one who started all this mystery case.

"Oh my god" Martha exclaimed.

* * *

One hour later Rose Tyler was still unconscious, and Martha had found nothing to explain it.

With a frustrated bang as she hit the useless hand held alien medical instrument. It was giving her random number apparently, listing Rose's age as 63 and then 48 and then 23 the number going up and down, her temperature was as well going up and down her heart beats was one moment doubling the other singular, she was sure it was broken if she hadn't tried it on Mickey.

Her husband had quickly scampered over to the kitchen to prepare for the second time some tea. He entered when when Martha once again hit the handheld machine.

She thanked Mickey for the tea as she finally placed the useless machine on top of the dresser.

"Did you find anything babe?" he asked as he sat on the chair and Martha sat on his lap.

"Nothing physically, her heart beat is steady her body temperature slightly low but still within normal." she saw Mickey frown. "before you ask i don't know why she not waking up, this useless thing doesn't tell me anything!"

He let out a sigh, before kissing her cheek. He had spent the last hour while she was trying to check over Rose telling her what had happened.

With another frustrated scowl Martha stood up and reached for the medical device. Pointing it straight at Rose just as she began to stir. she noticed the machine was finally working right as it stopped reporting random ratings.

"Eugh, Jack, bring your big sis some thing for this headache." she said as she reach out to Martha who was frowning at the reading and had not been paying attention.

At least not until she heard a squeal followed by a thump. looking up she saw Rose standing up from her fallen position. Rose quickly grabbed the bedside lamp and wave it at them menacingly. It was almost comical if it wasn't for the fear from her eyes.

"Rose it's ok it's just us." said Mickey with his hand up before giving her, Martha, a look.

Looking down to the machine Martha realised how similar it looked to a gun as she threw it onto the bed.

Just as Rose said, "Sorry bro, i don't know you." in a perfectly good american accent. even Martha frowned perhaps she really wasn't Rose.

Martha could tell Mickey was thinking the same for a moment as his eyes shifted in confusion before shaking his head. She knew he was about to insert his foot into his mouth so Martha elbowed him in the gut. Making him grunt in slight pain but effectively shutting him up.

Using her best doctor voice Martha asked "what's the last thing you remember?"

The tone made Rose lower her guard enough to respond confusedly, "I- I was in an alley way,"

Good at least that matched where Mickey had found her.

"There was something else there, but i don't remember, it said something, I don't remember, it, it? they?...they stretched their finger towards me and i burned." her eyes glowing gold and skin almost look as if it was glowing, Rose shook her head, and it began to fade.

Martha frowned as she watched Rose, trying to cataloge every symptom. Rose turned back to normal before she said.

"Sorry what was i saying?" she loked at Martha and then Mickey, smiling.

Not good. What ever attacked Rose, also seemd to alter her memories. Martha eyes shifted over to Mickey and she realised he too had drawn the same conclusion.

"Rose do you remember-"

"My name's not Rose, it Marion." she said cutting Mickey off, Martha watched her husband apple bob she knew he was in painat having his oldest friend treat him like a stranger.

"R- Marion what else do you remember of the alleyway?" Martha asked for him. Mickey sent her a look thanking her.

"Alleyway?...Ah i remember, i took that as a shortcut because i was running late you see. i got a headache and then i woke up here." she looked from mickey to Martha shepeshily, "did you two perhaps helped me?"

Her hand was already placing the lamp back to it's proper place.

Unaware of the fact that her story had completely changed and she didn't even realise it.

"Yes," Martha responded "my husband, Mickey, was actually on his way to a job when he found you collapse in the alleyway. I'm a doctor you see Doctor Martha Jones-Smith.

She smiled that breath taking smile with her tongue, there was no way this young woman could not be Rose Tyler.

"Sorry not that i'm ungrateful, and i feel bad asking but could i perhaps borrow your phone, to call my brother?"

Martha poke Mickey for his phone. He pulled it out, still confused, hurt, and dazed, by the recent events.

Mickey handed Martha the phone before storming out of the room. With an exasperated sigh Martha handed it to Rose with a smile, before stepping out of the room to find mickey pacing in the hallway.

"Doesn't rember me. Probably doesn't rember Jackie." he was muttering. "She's not Rose, can't be."

"Mickey" Martha called out to him.

"Rose wouldn't forget us, Martha." he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Mickey pull yourself together," Martha said as she placed her hands on his cheeks, Mickey gave her a pained looked.

"She forgot about me, my childhood friend whom i've been together for so long forgot me."

"Mickey Smith," Martha began, "your friend need us now."

"What can we do, Martha? the Doctor refusing our calls, Jack is MIA. you saw Rose glow we can't even asking any organisation because then who knows what will hapend to Rose!"

"Hush now Mickey, if my hunch is correct the person she is calling now might have the answers."

Mickey looked suspitious, before shaking himself and taking a deep breath.

"Okay who is it?"

* * *

15 minutes later a loud screech of a car braking to stop could be heard quickly followed by the doorbell ringing. Martha and Mickey where greeted by Captain Jack Harkness who had a look of a naughty boy.

looking at Martha and Mickey both who had matching scowls. He smiled widely making him look extremely handsome he spread open his arms ready to embrace his fellow friends.

"Mickey and Minnie Mouse!" he proclaimed before embracing them both.

* * *

**A/N** _I know i promised the other story would get a chapter too, but right now as it is i have a 9-7 6 days a week job. i am exhausted, but i do have the next chapter already written i just need to type it in. So soon, hopefully_

_**Edited 2/14/15** just someminor fix ups, and cleaning._

**_Please review and tell what you think_**

**_about this story._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Captain Jack Harkness**

Captain Jack sent his "younger sister" home by cab, telling her to get home and rest.

He had explained to Rose that Mickey and Martha were his friends, and after another round of thank you's Rose left.

Jack was left with Mickey and Martha, whom he knew both where anxiously waiting for an explanation, and boy, where they going to be disappointed.

* * *

"I'm several centuries ahead of you guys, this is actually the longest I've been here since... well quite a while." They were in the small garden, Mickey had gotten them tea and they were enjoying the sunset.

They had turned on small fairy lights, it was one of those rare days where the sun had been out.

"i'm guessing you can't tell us much because it has yet to happen?" asked Martha, Jack nodded.

"What happened to her?" Mickey asked quickly followed with "Why doesn't she remember us?"

"Since when have you known?" Martha asked without giving him time to answer, "why didn't you answer your phone?"

Jack smiled "let me start from the beginning."

* * *

**-2.5 months earlier Captain Jack Harkness's linear time.-**

He had tried reaching the Doctor and Rose at first.

Knowing that the only other people who would be able to understand his pain would be them. Knowing that Rose would be able to heal him as she did the Doctor.

When that failed, Jack came to be in a very bad place. He had died innumerable times and in innumerable ways. Yet the pain of what he had lost, the pain of the the people he had failed was even greater and suffocating.

He had tried everything to forget from falling into the arms of many lovers to falling into many types of substances the universe had to offer, none would help. He got into the wrong crowd both on purpose and by mistake.

When he was at his lowest, he had his first moment of clarity, moments away from his most recent death he saw Two words, that gave him hope.

_**Bad Wolf.**_

Then he blacked out and died. When he came to, he was in a hotel room his clothes had been changed and for the first time in a long while he was clean. He felt no urge to look for a substance to erase the pain. Not that the pain was gone but that it had become manageable.

On the nightstand with a flashing light that drew his attention announced he had a message.

The phone number he recognize immediately, Rose's, the message contained, Coordinates, a time and date, nothing else.

Of course after the shock wore off anger arose. Where were they when he had needed them? Did they really think he would drop everything, after being abandoned.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, which worked as he realized that Rose wouldn't have done it, not that she wasn't smart enough but that she would have at least started the message with a hello! she would have answered her phone, leading him to conclude that once again the Doctor had left him behind until he was needed.

Deciding he would have a talk with the doctor about friendship etiquette. he stuffed the phone into his pocket and walked out of the room.

Unfortunately he had no way of getting to those coordinates, his Vortex Manipulator had been lost, for quite a long time.

Making his way out of the facility which he recognized, he was walking by the receptionist desk when he was called out.

"Captain Harkness?" he turned around the receptionist was pink with long flaming red hair it's eyes were completely black, their species, Karuna, where gender-less and their species where asexual their children born from a sacred tree.

The receptionist was wearing the customary white long robe.

Their home planet, Orlea, was known for its rehabilitation center able to cure a person within hours.

"Yes?" Jack answered confused

"your patron left you a package" Jack was even more confused taking the offered package or better described as luggage. Jack left the center and stood outside before opening it.

A brand new Vortex Manipulator, with papers and id's for him, clothing as well. Confused he placed the VM on his wrist, typed in the coordinates before he hesitated.

He shrugged, trap or not if they had Rose's number then she is in trouble. But if it's not a trap and there is no trouble then the Doctor and him will be having a very unpleasant chat of cherishing friendships.

Pushing the button he felt the now slightly unfamiliar sensation of having his molecules traveling beyond speed of light for one millionth of a second before appearing in an airport bathroom.

* * *

_**~Present time~**_

"Rose spotted me first calling me her brother, soon getting angry at me for calling her Rose. I thought it was some sort of cover and that the Doctor would soon be joining us or we would soon be joining him, instead we get in her car, and soon we are getting into her apartment all the while she is talking never mentioning aliens or the Doctor or anything. I keep hoping it's just a cover.

"I get in the guest room and that's it, the next day. She apologizes as she insist she has to get to her job and leaves. I keep expecting the Doctor to show up laughing at the joke, but before i know it, Rose comes back at five she starts making dinner. Talking about how when we were kids this and that."

"Did you try to breach the subject?" Martha asked.

"I tried asking her, her response ranged from 'what movie is that?' and "are you sure it wasn't a book" before completely changing the topic."

Mickey and Martha looked at each other, whatever they were thinking it seems Mickey was asking Martha to say it. She grabbed Mickey's hand before asking.

"Could it be the same thing that happened to Donna?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, there is this thing that happens every night while Rose is sleeping I didn't see it until a week after we started living together. We were in a park, you guys remember the Atraxi problem?"

Mickey and Martha nodded.

"that was the first night i witness Rose glowing, the next morning Rose remember nothing of the incident."

"Is the glowing causing her to forget?" asked Mickey

"I don't know, see thing is she had gotten injured a small cut nothing serious. the next day it disappeared. I decided to wait until she had fallen asleep and sneaked into her room read her vitals in the Vortex Manipulator, made sure there was nothing wrong checked for alien technology but nothing out of the norm showed up. the glowing seems to be like nano genes but pure energy and not man made. but it seems to be fighting something within her.

"There seems to be something else going inside of her because every night she glows as if her body is trying to fight something, perhaps its whatever is blocking her real memories."

"Do you think the Doctor did it to save her?"

"I don't know sometimes i think he lead me to Rose so that i could protect her, but why me and not him he has a time machine he loves her why would he live Rose behind?" silence followed. Martha, Mickey and Jack sat quietly thinking

"perhaps it was not willingly?" Martha eventually broke the silence. "Rose glowed momentarily." Martha continued.

Jack made a confused expression before asking "When? Where?"

Mickey explained in details what he saw earlier that day.

"That's different." he couldn't help but frown

"i gather she hasn't done that before?" Martha asked

"Not during the day. No. always during the night and always at the same time."

"What do you mean she glows at the same time at night. Is she an alarm clock? humans don't glow!" Mickey finally snapped martha gripped his hand silently asking him to calm down.

"So this is something new, something recent?" Martha asked, before shaking her head, she was trying to find a better way to phrase it but unable to to do so she asked "What do you believe it is?"

"As far as i know she didn't glow while i traveled in the Tardis." Jack responded. he saw Mickey also nod in affirmation. "But... there was one moment she did..."

They both gave him an incredulous look.

"When?"

"I didn't see it personally, after i was left behind in the future i looked at security cameras trying to figure what had happened. I saw rose glowing i heard the Doctor called it the Time Vortex. Rose opened the heart of the Tardis and it seems for one moment they became a being called Bad Wolf.

"But she's human," Mickey said exasperated. "Human!."

Jack smiled, "She looked into the heart of the Tardis and the Tardis looked into hers. and everything she did was human. The Doctor said this to me when i asked how i became immortal."

"Now that we have established that her glowing is not negatively affecting her," martha continued trying to keep the group focused on the problem in hand. "A new question arises, why did the Doctor leave Rose behind with that kind of power with just Jack as defense? No offense Jack.

"None taken beautiful." Jack said with a wink. He could easily see why the Doctor had taken Martha and Mickey as companions, always asking the right questions, or at least the questions that needed answering. "That is what i have been investigating, while watching out for Rose."

"Nice watching out, since i found her unconscious in the alleyway." Jack winced at Mickey reprimanding tone but watched as Martha sent Mickey a glare, causing Mickey to pout.

"I was actually following a lead on the Doctor. I was investigating the a little town called Leadworth or something. Not only was it the epicenter of the Atraxi it's also been reported that the Doctor showed up three times, i was planning to set up camp. But didn't want to leave Rose alone for too long and now i'm just glad you guys are in the know." he crossed his arms time to get to the point. "If you guys are willing i need your help."

Mickey and Martha nodded without hesitation what ever was going on involved their closest and dearest friends, Rose and the Doctor."Anything"

"I need to watch over Rose i can't keep leaving her behind, you guys need to track the the doctor" lifting his sleeve he showed them his vortex manipulator, before removing it and handing it over to Mickey and Martha. Before they were able to grab it he spoke. "I don't know how long it may take us, or where, this is something big and dangerous, you two probably won't be able to come back here for a while or worse you may die."

Martha and Mickey looked at each other, before nodding. "They need our help, we need to get to the bottom of this, and besides," she bumped Mickey shoulder with her shoulder. "Us Smith's are strong, because we are a team."

Mickey and Martha smiled at each other.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet." jack said

With a slight roll of her eyes, Martha reach out taking the Vortex manipulator.

all joking aside Jack watched them, he knew both would be able to take on whatever laid ahead of them and figure out what was wrong with Rose, what was caused her memories to fade. He went into his pockets he might have something for it.

After arriving at Rose house he had unpacked his clothing and had found that most of his jacket's pockets had been enlarged, reaching deep down he watched Martha and Mickey smile as they realized he had the larger in the inside pockets.

He pulled out some glasses and handed it to Mickey and Martha.

"this are cameras for your eyes whatever you see will be taped." He pointed to the vortex manipulator, "the cameras are connected to that, for easy and quick viewing. It's church proofed as well."

"Church?"

Jack nodded, "out of space church i lost several years and made me paranoid now i carry them took me a while to find the perfect glass and frames. Once you place them on, the Vortex Manipulator will be connected to you, it will monitor your heartbeat, the moment is sense sudden changes it will beep,"

"You will need to play it back and one of you will have to describe what is happening to the other and vice versa." taking a deeper breath he continued. "I'm sure there is a more efficient way to do this, but we don't even know what we are fighting against to begin with and the only person i would trust in this type of situation would be the Doctor but-"

"The Doctor's not taking calls and we can't just go around asking people to risk their lives," Said Mickey as he too forgot all about the food.

"Sorry i just gave you guys a hard job but there might be a reason why the Doctor wants me by her side. Hence why i was doing this alone, but since you guys are offering... I want you guys to search for the Doctor while i keep an eye on Rose." Jack said while running a hand through his hair.

"You should have come to us sooner, but what is done is done. we should contact each other once a week." Martha laid out a plan of comunication

They continued talking into the night hashing out details.

Jack went home early in the morning opened Rose's bedroom door to check on her.

Only to find an empty bed.

* * *

**please drop a review**

(A/N tell me if it gets too confusing, also keep in mind they don't have the all the facts so its all speculation on their part... and yes my updates are widely inconsistent i get pretty busy.)


End file.
